brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Presence at Meeting?
This. Do we want me to go there and represent Bricki? 04:54, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, sure. I went to the Sydney Brick Show, I was alone at a table ;( -- 04:55, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :That would be nice, if you wouldn't mind doing it. :) We could use more of a convention presence. ::I'm planning to go anyway, this just gives me an excuse to be an 'exhibitor' rather than a visitor... 04:58, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, it would be cool to have a rep there :D 05:53, June 16, 2012 (UTC) * I don't know what you're planning, but if you have enough small black ad white peices, could you build a LEGO QR Code, linking to our site? 08:20, June 16, 2012 (UTC)}} :Actually, would it work if there were studs on the top? Because I was thinking that I would have to build it all out of flat tiles. 03:18, June 18, 2012 (UTC) * Sounds great, let me know how it goes :) 08:35, June 16, 2012 (UTC) * Yes NXT, but what would you suppose the spectators will think of it? :A good idea NBS is you should do a MOC of the Brickipedia logo, having a few construction minifigures building part of the last letter. That is if you have enough bricks to create something like that. - 10:18, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::??? ummm what have I got to do with anything? :S:D 14:02, June 17, 2012 (UTC) *Depending on if they have another Sydney Brick Show, I'll be building a few mocs for it, as well as setting up a few stands. It'd be nice if someone within 10,000kms could help next time :P -- 09:40, June 16, 2012 (UTC) * Awesome! I've been trying to encourage people to go to conventions to represent us (I think only CzechMate and MASTER SPECTRA have been the only ones to do that thus far :P). - 10:39, June 16, 2012 (UTC) * Man, I wish I could go to some of these Lego conventions. I live on a farm and there isn't time for for stuff like that. :'( Plus my parents think it isn't worth driving a long ways or flying just for Legos. :'( * I already in the past have tried to represent Brickipedia at "Lego MUG Meetings" (Lego Melbourne Users Group) and told how info. is trustworthy because Admins. protecting it, how it is updated frequently with new info. and finally how we got the new Custom and review sections. I more target towards TFOL members of the group with introducing Brickipedia (considering a majority of Brickipedia users are TFOL's). Also, The Canberra Brick Expohttp://www.brickexpo.com.au/ is coming up if you wish I can represent Brickipedia there in some form? Just tell me if you wish me to represent Brickipedia as my parents will hopefully be booking the tickets in a few days. - 10:18, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :Sure. ~ CJC 10:22, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::That'd be helpful. I wish I could go to one too but LEGO conventions in the UK are rare. (Although I probably have more chance of going now that I don't have school to go to) - 10:46, June 17, 2012 (UTC) What Jag would do there What would you want me to do there? I would answer questions about the site, maybe even have a couple of short tutorial videos if you guys/me want to make them. 08:20, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Tutorial Videos Basics *Creating an Account *Signing in *Editing a page *Uploading an image